Jonathan Archer
Als je '''Archer' intypt kom je op deze pagina, voor de andere betekenissen van Archer, zie Archer (verwijspagina).'' Jonathan Archer was de kapitein van het eerste echte sterrenschip van de Verenigde Aarde, de ''Enterprise''. In die rol was hij verantwoordelijk voor het uitbreiden van de kennis van de Verenigde Aarde in de Alfa en Beta kwadranten en maakte het eerste contact met een dozijn rassen, waaronder Klingons, Andorians en de Xindi. Archer staat algemeen bekend als de redder van de Aarde van de Xindi dreiging, en plaveide de weg voor de oprichting van de Federatie en was één van de eerste Federatie presidenten. Jeugd Jonathan Archer werd geboren in 2112 als de zoon van Henry Archer, de befaamde warp wetenschapper, en zijn vrouw Sally. Ondanks dat hij geboren was in New York stad, bracht hij het grootste gedeelte van zijn leven door in San Francisco. Al op jonge leeftijd wilde hij gaan werken voor Starfleet. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "North Star") Als kind haalde hij de titel van Eagle Scout binnen de padvinders van de Verenigde Staten van Amerika. In de tijd bij de padvinders verdiende hij 26 medailles, waaronder één die hij verdiende in het regenwoud in Nieuw Zeeland. (ENT: "Rogue Planet") Op school werd hij slechts éénmaal ter verantwoording geroepen nadat hij briefjes had gestuurd naar Katy Bentley. (ENT: "The Council") Tragisch genoeg overleed Jonathan's vader in 2124 aan de gevolgen van Clarke's ziekte, waardoor hij veel pijn en hallucinaties had. Hij herkende vaak zijn vrouw en zijn zoon niet meer. De vriendschap die Jonathan had met Emory Erickson, een vriend van zijn vader en de uitvinder van de transporter, werd steeds hechter. Emory werd een soort surrogaat vader voor hem. (ENT: "Cold Station 12", "Daedalus") Enkele jaren voordat Starfleet werd opgericht dacht Jonathan er serieus over na om op een vrachtschip te gaan werken, maar besloot uiteindelijk om dat niet te doen. (ENT: "Horizon") Vroege jaren in Starfleet Op vierentwintig jarige leeftijd ging Archer naar de pilotenschool in San Francisco, waar hij een relatie met Margaret Mullin begon. De avond voordat hij zou slagen vroeg hij haar ten huwelijk, maar Margaret wees zijn verzoek af, omdat ze geen "Starfleet weduwe" wilde worden. (ENT: "Twilight") Enkele jaren voor 2143 had Archer een relatie met Caroline. Nadat ze besloten had om te verhuizen naar Nieuw Berlijn besloot hij om zich te bezatten in de 602 Club. Als een commandant was Archer één van de vier testpiloten voor het NX Programma tijdens de 2140s. In 2143 werden hij en A.G. Robinson rivalen om als eerste in de NX-Alfa te mogen vliegen. Commodore Maxwell Forrest gaf de missie uiteindelijk aan Robinson. Robinson stond erop dat hij de persoon zou zijn die de warp 2 barrière zou verbreken, maar tijdens de testvlucht werd de NX-Alfa verwoest. Robinson wist nog maar net te ontsnappen aan boord van een reddingscapsule. Later zouden Archer, Robinson en Charles "Trip" Tucker de snelheid van warp 2.5 weten te bereiken in de NX-Beta. (ENT: "First Flight") Later in de 2140s was Archer samen met Trip op Titan voor een Omega training missie. Nadat Trip's pak het begaf wist Archer zijn leven te redden door te voorkomen dat Trip zijn helm af zou zetten. (ENT: "Strange New World") Rond dezelfde tijd kreeg Archer een relatie met Erika Hernandez. Hij zou de relatie echter beëindigen, omdat hij een hogere officier dan Hernandez werd. In 2154, nadat Hernandez de kapitein van de ''Columbia'' (NX-02) was geworden, zetten ze hun relatie voort. (ENT: "Home") Enkele jaren voor de lancering van de Enterprise was Archer als gast aan boord van de Vulcan ''Maymora''-klasse Yarahla. Het sterrenschip ging op onderzoek uit in een donkere materie nevel. Archer hielp mee bij het opzetten van de graviton telescoop en zou een ruimtewandeling maken in een Vulcan pak. (ENT: "Breaking the Ice") In 2150 werd Archer uitgekozen voor het commando over de Enterprise. (ENT: "First Flight") Zijn kwartier aan boord van het schip lag op Dek E. (ENT: "Unexpected") Als kapitein van de Enterprise Het eerste jaar Archer's missie als de kapitein van de Enterprise begon in 2151 met de gestrande Klingon Klaang. Hij moest hem terugbrengen naar Qo'noS, nadat Klaang aangevallen was door de Suliban. De leider Silik probeerde een Klingon burgeroorlog, als onderdeel van de Tijdelijke koude oorlog, te beginnen. Archer slaagde in zijn doel en wist een oorlog te voorkomen. Kort daarna kreeg hij de opdracht om samen met zijn bemanning te beginnen aan hun verkenningsmissie. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Archer onderzocht Terra Nova, een verloren Aardse kolonie. De afstammelingen van de oorspronkelijke kolonisten leefden ondergronds, aangezien de atmosfeer vergiftigd was. Ze waren in de veronderstelling dat de Aarde hen aangevallen had, omdat ze onafhankelijk waren geworden. Ze vielen Archer en zijn team aan en weigerden zijn adviezen op te volgen. Dokter Phlox moest eraan te pas komen om de argwaan bij de kolonisten weg te nemen. Hij wist één van hen te genezen van kanker en Archer zou de leider van de Novans, Jamin, overtuigen door een Novan kind te redden. De Enterprise verplaatste de groep om te voorkomen dat ze uit zouden sterven. (ENT: "Terra Nova") Archer en de Enterprise maakten het eerste contact met de Andorians bij een Vulcan klooster op P'Jem. Door de alliantie tussen de mensheid en de Vulcans konden de Andorians hun achterdocht niet opzij zetten. Ze zouden echter van mening veranderen na de ontdekking van een sensor post onder P'Jem. Dit zou leiden tot de verwoesting van het klooster, maar er was een band ontstaan tussen Archer en de Andorian Thy'lek Shran. Deze band zou later tijdens de Xindi missie cruciaal blijken te zijn. (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") Archer's volgende stap was de ontdekking van de pre-industriële nederzetting bewoond door de Akaali. Een plaag raasde over de planeet en een vrouw genaamd, Riann, probeerde de oorzaak te achterhalen. Archer bood zijn hulp aan en vond een verborgen antimaterie zender in een locale winkel. De zender werd beheerd door Garos en was verantwoordelijk voor het besmetten van de watervoorraad. Garos enige doel was het stelen van grondstoffen, maar zou moeten vertrekken toen Archer hem ontmaskerde. De Enterprise wist een tegengif te produceren en hielp de bevolking van de planeet. Archer en Riann zouden een romantisch onderonsje hebben. (ENT: "Civilization") De Enterprise moest later voorkomen dat het vrachtschip [[ECS Fortunate|ECS Fortunate]] verhaal ging halen bij een groep Nausicaans. De Nausicaans bezaten superieure vuurkracht en de missie had geen kans van slagen. De bemanning van de Fortunate had echter wel één Nausicaan gevangen weten te nemen. De Enterprise onderschepte de schepen tijdens de slag en stopte het gevecht. Archer zorgde ervoor dat het vrachtschip hun gevangene liet gaan en beval de Nausicaans de sector te verlaten. (ENT: "Fortunate Son") Het bezoek van een pelgrim aan boord van de Enterprise bracht veel opschudding teweeg, omdat de pelgrim in werkelijkheid de Suliban Silik was. Ook werd Archer geconfronteerd met bemanningslid Daniels, waarvan hij dacht dat het een bemanningslid was, maar eigenlijk een tijdelijke agent uit de toekomst bleek te zijn. Daniels vertelde aan Archer dat Silik de toekomst wilde wijzigen, maar Silik beschuldigde Daniels van hetzelfde. Nadat Silik in de machinekamer ontdekt werd, was al snel duidelijk dat hij de saboteur was. Hij wist te ontkomen aan Archer en zijn bemanning. (ENT: "Cold Front") Archer ontdekte het Klingon schip [[IKS Somraw|IKS Somraw]] dat in een gasreus dreigde te vallen. Bu'kaH, een overlevende van het ongeluk, wilde in eerste instantie de bemanning niet helpen, maar raakte overtuigd toen Archer zei dat de Klingons een oneervolle dood te wachten stond. Toch ging ze schoorvoetend mee in een verstevigde shuttlepod met een geneesmiddel voor de bemanning. De Klingons werden gered, samen met Hoshi Sato, T'Pol en Malcolm Reed, die tijdens een eerdere reddingsmissie gestrand waren. (ENT: "Sleeping Dogs") Archer en T'Pol werden tijdens een verkenningsmissie op Coridan gevangen genomen door rebellen. Deze werkten samen met de Andorians, omdat ze de overheidssteun van de Vulcans beu waren. Archer had echter nog wat tegoed van Shran en de Andorian hielp Reed en Trip dan ook bij de reddingsmissie. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") Archer bezocht de planeet Dakala waar hij geschokt was door de meedogenloze jacht van de Eska. Dit ras jaagde op een groep telepathische vormverwisselaars bekend als de Wraith, die het nadeel hadden dat ze bij angst een chemisch element afscheiden dat makkelijk te traceren is. Phlox wist een manier te bedenken om het element te maskeren, waardoor ze onzichtbaar werden voor de jagers. Nu hun voordeel verdwenen was vertrokken ze van de planeet en waren de Wraith veilig. (ENT: "Rogue Planet") Archer maakte later dat jaar het eerste contact met de Ferengi, alhoewel dit ras verder anoniem bleef en pas in 2364 officieel begroet werd door Jean-Luc Picard van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. De Ferengi kaapte de Enterprise door de bemanning bewusteloos te maken en wilden het schip leegroven. Archer werd echter wakker en kon, samen met Tucker en T'Pol, de Ferengi tegen elkaar opzetten. Ze kregen het schip weer in handen en lieten de Ferengi al de gestolen goederen terugbrengen. (ENT: "Acquisition") Archer ging samen met enkele bemanningsleden naar de oppervlakte van een kale planeet om een verlaten schip te bergen. D'Marr, een buitenaards wezen dat de bemanning ontmoet had, vertelde hen over het schip en beweerde dat het spookte. Op de planeet ontdekten ze een groep Kantare. Hun gedrag was echter vreemd te noemen, vooral omdat ze het aanbod van Archer om hen terug te brengen naar hun thuiswereld weigerden. De Kantare bleken bijna allemaal hologrammen te zijn. Ezral, een echte Kantare, voelde zich schuldig over de dood van zijn vrienden en maakte de hologrammen voor zijn dochter, Liana. De Enterprise bracht het tweetal terug naar hun thuiswereld. (ENT: "Oasis") Archer kwam samen met Travis Mayweather vast te zitten in een Tandaran gevangenenkamp. De Tandarans waren verwikkeld in een oorlog met de Suliban cabal en hielden ook onschuldige Suliban vast. Archer had medelijden met de onschuldige Suliban en zorgde er samen met de bemanning van de Enterprise voor dat ze bevrijd werden. (ENT: "Detained") Archer en enkele bemanningsleden werden gevangen genomen door een symbiotisch wezen dat zich verschuild had op de Enterprise. Het wezen assimileerde het zenuwstelsel van zijn slachtoffers. Archer en de anderen werden pas losgelaten toen het wezen terug kon keren naar zijn thuiswereld. (ENT: "Vox Sola") Tijdens een bezoek aan Zobral's dorp raakten Archer en Trip betrokken bij een burgeroorlog. Na een aanval kwamen ze vast te zitten in een woestijn. Met de hulp van Zobral wist de Enterprise hen echter te redden. (ENT: "Desert Crossing") Zelfs tijdens een vakantie op Risa was Archer zijn leven niet veilig. Een Tandaran genaamd Keyla had zich vermomd als een mens, om informatie over de Suliban los te peuteren. (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights") Archer en zijn bemanning werden beschuldigd van de verwoesting van een mijnkolonie op Paraagan II. Hij werd door Daniels verplaatst naar 2151 om hem te vertellen dat het een list van de Suliban was. Bij zijn terugkeer in het heden gebruikte Archer zijn nieuwe kennis om een kwantum baken te maken, aan boord van een Suliban stealth-kruiser te komen en de betrokkenheid van de Suliban bloot te leggen. Silik had het echter op Archer voorzien en Daniels moest de Starfleet-kapitein naar de 31e eeuw verplaatsen. Hierdoor zou er een grote verstoring in de tijdlijn ontstaan en werd de Aarde verwoest. Archer en Daniels konden de tijdlijn weer repareren, maar Archer ontdekte ook dat hij een belangrijke rol in de toekomst zou gaan spelen. (ENT: "Shockwave, Deel I"& "Deel II") Het tweede jaar Archer maakte een ongelukkig eerste contact met het Romulan sterrenrijk. Terwijl Reed een mijn van de romp probeerde te verwijderen, schoot er een staaf uit de mijn en hij kwam vast te zitten aan het schip. Archer kon door de aanwijzingen van Reed zijn veiligheidsofficier bevrijden. (ENT: "Minefield") Hierna zouden ze aanmeren bij een automatisch reparatiestation, wat al even gevaarlijk bleek te zijn als het Romulan mijnenveld. Het station gebruikte humanoïden als brandstof door de synaptische hersengolven at te tappen. Nadat Mayweather in de subroutines kwam te zitten moest hij gered worden. Het schip kon daarna verder met haar reis. (ENT: "Dead Stop") Na het beledigen van de Kreetassans tijdens een verkenningsmissie, kreeg Archer's hond, Porthos, een dodelijk ziekte. Phlox kon hem echter genezen, maar Archer spendeerde eerst de gehele nacht in de ziekenboeg. Hij was de hele nacht bezig met het troosten van zijn hond en een plan te bedenken om de diplomatieke situatie met de Kreetassans op te lossen. Phlox kon hem ook met het laatste probleem helpen. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") Archer voerde een team aan dat een mijnkolonie moest beschermen tegen de Klingons. Ze bleven bij de mijnwerkers, todat de Klingons verdreven waren. (ENT: "Marauders") Archer hielp T'Pol bij het opsporen van Menos, een afvallige Vulcan agent die een wapenhandelaar was geworden. Menos probeerde T'Pol een schuldgevoel aan te praten door haar te herinneren aan een eerder incident, waarbij ook een afvallige agent gevangen werd genomen. Archer kon haar helpen om het schuldgevoel opzij te zetten, waardoor ze de juiste keuze kon maken. (ENT: "The Seventh") Tijdens het verkennen van een planeet werden Archer en Reed ter dood veroordeeld. Reed had per ongeluk een communicator achtergelaten en toen ze deze terug wilden halen werden ze gevangen genomen. De bevolking dacht dat ze supersoldaten waren die door hun vijanden gestuurd waren. Archer besloot om naar het advies van T'Pol over contacten met andere rassen te luisteren. De kapitein en Reed zouden opgehangen moeten worden om de pre-warp beschaving niet te besmetten. De bemanning van de Enterprise kon dit echter voorkomen door het tweetal te redden met een verhult Suliban celschip. (ENT: "The Communicator") Later dat jaar verleende Archer asiel aan Takret vluchtelingen. Tijdens een stralingsstorm moesten ze schuilen in de catwalk van het schip. De militaire troepen die achter de vluchtelingen aankwamen zouden de Enterprise bijna vernietigen. (ENT: "The Catwalk") De Enterprise onderzocht een zwart gat dat een onderdeel was van een trinair zonnestelsel. De straling van het trinaire systeem zou de bemanning beïnvloeden, waardoor ze vreemd gedrag begonnen te vertonen en in coma raakten. De blootstelling aan de straling zou de bemanning uiteindelijk gedood hebben, maar T'Pol wist Archer bij te brengen en samen wisten ze het schip in veiligheid te brengen. (ENT: "Singularity") Archer werd ook weer betrokken bij een conflict tussen de Vulcans en de Andorians. Door zijn ingrijpen bij een territoriaal conflict kon een oorlog voorkomen worden. (ENT: "Cease Fire") Tucker en Archer werden gevangen genomen en berecht onder valse beschuldigingen. Ze werden naar Canamar gestuurd en hier sloten ze een akkoord met mede-gevangene Kuroda Lor-ehn. Kuroda wist een schip te kapen, maar zodra ze achter zijn plannen kwamen moesten ze hem stoppen. Hij wilde van het schip afstralen en het neer laten storten met de rest van de gevangenen en de bewaker aan boord. Archer en Tucker werden gered door de Enterprise. (ENT: "Canamar Toen de bemanningsleden een futuristisch schip in de ruimte ontdekten haalden ze het aan boord voor nader onderzoek. Ze troffen een menselijk lichaam aan. De Suliban en de Tholians beweerden dat het schip van hen was en wilden het onmiddellijk terug hebben. Archer maakte zich zorgen dat de Tijdelijke koude oorlog beïnvloed zou worden. Tijdens de strijd verdween het schip echter en vertrokken de Suliban en Tholians met lege handen. (ENT: "Future Tense") Archer en zijn bemanning kwamen twee eeuwen voor de ontmoeting van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] met de Borg al met het cybernetische ras in aanraking. (TNG: "Q Who?") Twee Borg darren werden gevonden op de Noordpoolcirkel van de Aarde en deze darren assimileerden vervolgens het wetenschappelijk team. De darren waren overblijfselen van een mislukte poging van Borg uit de 24e eeuw om de vlucht van de Phoenix tegen te houden. ( ) Het nieuwe groepje Borg vertrok en assimileerde een transportschip. De Enterprise onderschepte en vernietigde het schip, waarbij Archer en Reed aan boord moesten gaan om de explosieven te plaatsen. Tijdens deze missie vochten ze tegen verschillende darren. (ENT: "Regeneration") Tijdens het eerste contact met de Vissians raakte Archer bevriend met kapitein Drennik. Hij nodigde Archer uit om met een Vissian stratopod een hyperreus in te gaan. Het eerste contact zou echter niet goed aflopen, omdat Trip zich bemoeide met het derde geslacht van de Vissians, de cogenitors. Dit derde geslacht werd door de anderen als tweederangs burgers behandeld. De cogenitor vroeg Archer om asiel, maar hij weigerde dit na een gesprek met de andere Vissians. Drennik liet hem later weten dat de cogenitor zelfmoord had gepleegd. (ENT: "Cogenitor") Chronologie * 2112: Geboren in New York op de planeet Aarde als de zoon van Henry en Sally Archer. * 2124: Henry Archer sterft aan de Clarke's ziekte. * 2143: Samen met A.G. Robinson wordt hij eerste mens die de snelheid van warp 2.5 weet te bereiken. * 2150: Krijgt het commando over het sterrenschip ''Enterprise'' NX-01. * 2151: De Enterprise NX-01 wordt gelanceerd. ** De eerste mens die voet zal zetten op de Klingon thuiswereld Qo'noS. ** Eerste contact met de Suliban. ** Eerste contact met de Andorians. * 2152: Begint zijn tweede jaar op de Enterprise. ** Reist naar de 31e eeuw en ontdekt dat hij een belangrijk aandeel zal hebben bij de oprichting van de Federatie. ** Staat terecht op Narendra III. * 2153: Vertrekt voor een missie naar de Delphic expansie in een poging om het Xindi superwapen te vernietigen. ** Omgevormd tot een Loque'eque. ** Terug in de tijd gereisd naar het jaar 2004. * 2154: Beëindigt zijn missie in de Delphic expansie door het superwapen te vernietigen ** Reist naar het midden van de 20e eeuw. ** Krijgt voor enige tijd het katra van Surak. ** Eerste contact met de Organians. ** Omgevormd tot een Klingon. * 2155: Woont de openingsceremonie van de Coalitie van Planeten bij. * 2161: Laatste jaar aan boord van de Enterprise. ** Helpt bij de redding van de dochter van Thy'lek Shran. ** Ondertekent het Federatie Handvest. * 2169: Wordt de Federatie ambassadeur van Andoria. * 2175: Dient in de Federatie raad. * 2184: Wordt tot Federatie president benoemd. * 2192: Treedt af als Federatie president. Achtergrond informatie * Jonathan Archer werd in alle 98 afleveringen van Star Trek: Enterprise gespeeld door Scott Bakula. * Bakula vertelde eens dat hij dacht dat de tweede naam van Archer Beckett zou zijn, omdat hij Dr. Sam Beckett in de serie Quantum Leap gespeeld had. * Archer zou eigenlijk 'Jackson' als voornaam krijgen, maar de naam werd in 'Jonathan' veranderd, omdat uit onderzoek bleek dat er slechts één persoon bekend stond onder de naam "Jackson Archer." * Het script van "Broken Bow" laat zien dat Archer 9 jaar oud is in de eerste scène van Enterprise en 39 jaar in 2151. * In de aflevering "Star Mitzvah" van de televisieserie Frasier vraagt het karakter Noel Shempsky (gespeeld door Star Trek: Voyager gastacteur Patrick Kerr) aan Dr. Frasier Crane (gespeeld door Star Trek: The Next Generation gastacteur Kelsey Grammer) of hij een handtekening van Scott Bakula op een foto van kapitein Archer zou kunnen regelen. Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan bg:Джонатан Арчър ca:Jonathan Archer cs:Jonathan Archer de:Jonathan Archer en:Jonathan Archer es:Jonathan Archer fr:Jonathan Archer it:Jonathan Archer ja:ジョナサン・アーチャー pl:Jonathan Archer ru:Джонатан Арчер sv:Jonathan Archer